


人非聖賢 車番外

by xxx83221



Series: 人非聖賢 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, not real non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 人非聖賢的十八禁番外(我終於搬運過來了)。





	1. 第一次發生的那個早晨

在卡菈的熱情援助下，馬庫斯跟李奧剛剛在加拿大安頓下來。此刻距離他拉著李奧在記者群裡奔跑已經過了一週。他們很有默契的完全不去轉新聞台也不去看報紙；馬庫斯下定決心，這半年內所有的麻煩都是喬許的，不會有人跟他搶。而且只要賽門沒有哭著打他的手機，那就代表情況都在控制之中。

這是個下雪的早晨。馬庫斯一邊望著窗外的細雪，一邊在廚房泡了一杯熱巧克力，然後走到客廳遞給他的男友。

「喔！謝啦，我超喜歡這個的。」李奧笑著接下熱巧克力。

馬庫斯看著李奧的笑容，感到他的脈搏調整器就跟那杯熱巧克力一樣暖。

但是不管是人或是仿生人都沒有在天天過年的。就在這個讓他覺得平凡安逸的暖心時刻，他的可愛男友提出了一個很煞風景的問題。

「對了，馬庫斯，」李奧喝了一口熱巧克力，「我到底欠你多少啊？我想趁著這半年在加拿大能還多少盡量還。這裡沒有仿生人，我應該可以找到比較穩定的打工喔。」他說完，看著馬庫斯，等待著他的回答。

該死，該死，馬庫斯一臉冷靜地讓他的處理器飛速運轉。什麼欠他多少？關於他為李奧花的錢他連一個位元的紀錄都沒有。他是有一大堆消費紀錄的數據，但是他完全沒有去標記哪一筆是買李奧用的東西。不要吵！你用的東西就是我用的！馬庫斯在心裡大喊。

「不要談這個了，我們來玩Over cooked VR吧？」他說。不用說，這個轉移話題的技巧實在是爛透了。

李奧馬上就皺起眉頭，「馬庫斯，你答應過會讓我還錢的。」

馬庫斯嘆了口氣。他知道，金錢對人類來說代表自由跟尊嚴，是很重要的東西。馬庫斯不信教，rA9什麼的對他來說只是個發語詞，他也不信任何人類的宗教，但此刻他非常欣賞宗教對金錢嗤之以鼻的態度。不為別的，就為這該死的東西竟然膽敢擋在他跟李奧之間。

「李奧，你聽我說...」他試著講道理，「我完全不覺得你需要還我錢。你仔細想想，」他打斷馬上要回嘴的李奧，「那些本來就不是我的錢，全部都是爸的，我在耶利哥的工作不支薪，所以其實我沒有半毛錢。」

「他給你了，那就是你的錢，老兄。快點跟我說個數字啦。」李奧一邊翻就業情報雜誌一邊說。

「不然這樣...你就慢慢還你能給的金額...等你還完了，我就會跟你說了。」馬庫斯說。嗯，他怎麼沒早點想到這個好主意？

李奧一臉狐疑地盯著他，像是一隻貓咪盯著一小塊隆起的可疑地毯。馬庫斯於是坐到他旁邊，努力地安撫他的小貓咪，「我不是不讓你還啦，只是...你知道，如果我跟你說了一個數字，我怕你會太勉強自己。只是這樣而已。」他說。

李奧低下頭，「所以那真的是很大的數字。」他說，看起來有點沮喪。馬庫斯靠過去，親了一下他的耳朵，「不用在意那種事，因為...」他努力讓自己不要聽起來很害羞；表現得酷一點！馬庫斯，要像個情場高手一樣調情，「因為我只在意你而已。」

他滿意地看到了李奧從脖子一路高升到臉頰的紅暈，雖然他自己大概也是微微發藍，但幸好他的模擬皮膚顏色比較深，應該是看不太出來。

李奧被親了一口覺得害羞得要死。馬庫斯一定也很緊張，他還以為他看不出來，這個白癡。李奧在心裡嘀咕。不讓自己還錢，還說這種電視劇一樣的台詞，想耍帥也不是這樣的吧，真的以為自己是愛情喜劇裡的高富帥嗎？當他是小女生嗎？

憑著一股不服輸的氣勢，李奧一個轉頭親了馬庫斯的嘴唇。有了在計程車上強吻他的那次經驗，這次他可不會再膽小的只敢碰碰嘴唇了。馬庫斯原本就沒有做好接吻的準備，所以輕易的被他用舌頭突入。他模仿著馬庫斯在病房裡對他做的那樣，用舌頭劃過馬庫斯的口腔內側。

這一步可是完全出乎馬庫斯的意料之外，以致他一時之間完全落到了下風。剛剛的害羞小貓咪突然變成了具侵略性的大貓，讓他一時間措手不及，有幾秒鐘的時間，馬庫斯只是被動地接受著李奧這突如其來的吻。

不過他是誰啊，他可是馬庫斯，不可能因為一個主動的吻就嚇得停機(雖然他曾經因為一個主動的牽手而陷入歇斯底里的驚慌失措。不不不，那都是過去了)。而且持平而論，李奧的接吻技巧真的不是普通的差勁，動作很不靈活。哼，馬庫斯得意地想，人類嘛，學習能力差不多就是那樣，是時候該給他示範良好的接吻技巧了，他為了這天可是準備多時，觀看了不少這類的影片還有教學。

突如其來的回吻讓李奧又驚又喜。馬庫斯吻著吻著還突然抱住他、一把把他壓倒在沙發上。馬庫斯展現了比之前更好的吻技，舌頭情色的移動方式吻得他頭昏腦脹。他的心臟狂跳，馬庫斯吻得太久了──又來了，自己不用呼吸就以為別人也不需要嗎！李奧在心裡埋怨著。輕微的窒息感讓他的身體感覺開始不對勁，被馬庫斯碰到的地方、不管是身體還是口腔內都變得異常敏感。接著他就絕望地感覺到他的性器開始不安分了。廢話，他現在可是被喜歡的人又親又抱的，沒有人類被這樣對待的時候身體不起任何反應。

但是這次馬庫斯正好在他覺得快受不了的時候停下了他的吻，讓他至少能喘口氣──儘管李奧現在是為了兩種不同的原因喘氣。然後李奧感覺到唾液流下了他的臉。他伸手想用袖子擦掉，但馬庫斯卻按住他的手，「等等...！」他說，然後就再度撲下去把李奧臉上的唾液舔掉。

李奧忍不住大叫，這實在有點超出他的底線，仿生人都不覺得噁心嗎！但他卻看見馬庫斯笑得很開心。這個白癡。他又在心裡咒罵了一次。

「不要舔啦！很噁欸！」

「為什麼？我都跟你接吻了，當然不怕你的口水啊。」馬庫斯真心覺得困惑。好吧，就算是覺醒了，仿生人好像也還是有時會跟不上人類的雙重標準。但是他很喜歡李奧現在又羞又慌的樣子。他忍不住又開始舔他脖子上的薄汗，李奧又開始大叫，「不要這樣舔！」。但馬庫斯沒有停下來，而是一路沿著脖子舔到李奧的耳垂。

李奧突然之間用手用力摀住自己的嘴巴，但還是發出了一聲悶哼，讓馬庫斯知道這邊是他的敏感帶。於是馬庫斯興致勃勃地繼續用舌頭玩弄他的耳朵。他當時其實只是覺得害羞到極點的李奧很可愛、很想再多玩弄他一下而已。但沒想到李奧的反應比他預期的大。

「馬...馬庫斯...」李奧帶著氣音說，「我...」他說。馬庫斯一度以為他要反抗，但沒想到李奧卻抓著他的衣角。

馬庫斯的性交用組件自主啟動了，就跟那天在病房裡的時候一樣。他後來有向康納請教關於這個組件曾經自動啟動的問題，但康納說，他被安德森先生命令不能和他以外的人討論這個話題。不過他還是透露，基本上會發生的事情就和那些網路上能搜尋到的影片相去不遠，所以馬庫斯就沒有深入研究過了。唯一的問題是，他其實還沒有準備好要真的和李奧發生關係，但他現在卻穿著一件很貼身但滿有彈性的褲子。

馬庫斯猛地抬起他的身體，看到李奧有點濕潤的眼睛和紅潤的唇色。接著李奧的視線突然往他的下半身飄。他發現了。馬庫斯有些驚惶，跟著李奧的視線往下一望，結果發現，根據李奧褲子的形狀，李奧的下半身八成也出現了人類的性興奮反應。

然後他們尷尬地對視。

馬庫斯知道他只有兩種選擇，他快速地考慮著。第一，現在就和李奧性交。第二，像個 紳士/膽小鬼 一樣地說抱歉，然後從李奧身上起來；他會執行他的無用程序清理代碼讓性交用組件恢復待機，而李奧會去廁所自慰來緩解他的生理現象。

不知道李奧在自慰的時候會不會想到自己？馬庫斯突然感到好奇。這個要命的念頭讓他的性交用組件幾乎要爆炸，而且支援這組件的程式碼開始像病毒一樣占用越來越多的內存，讓他開始沒辦法正常思考。對、對了，馬庫斯突然想到，問問李奧的意見好了。然而他正要開口時，李奧卻顫抖地說了一句：

「馬...馬庫斯...我...我沒問題...」他帶著混合了羞恥和緊張的表情把頭別到了一邊，

「我...我有清理過了...」

完蛋了。李奧說出這句話的瞬間，驅動馬庫斯性交用組件的那病毒般的程式碼突然瘋狂又佔用了多一倍的內存，開始不斷輪播那些根本不存在的、性交中的李奧的想像片段。

沒有執行清理無用程序代碼的空間了。

原本只負責性交用組件的程式碼似乎一下子也取得了他其他行為決策的最高權限。馬庫斯一聲不吭地一次脫下了李奧的褲子和內褲，抬起他的腿把這兩件衣物抽掉，扔在客廳地板上。

涼意讓李奧忍不住一陣哆嗦。他告訴自己他是有心理準備的──起碼原本有。

沒錯，李奧不知怎麼的神奇地未卜先知──就這麼剛好，他今天早晨起來的時候覺得自己好像有些底了，所以就到廁所用網路上看到的方法做了必要的清理。但老實說在他從廁所裡出來、看到正在煮早餐的馬庫斯之後他就放棄了。他連看著馬庫斯的背影都覺得心臟怦怦跳，更何況是像現在這樣在他面前赤裸下半身。

「馬庫斯...」他忍不住喊了一下，希望能尋求一些安撫。

「...我會慢慢來。」馬庫斯回應他，聲音比平常低沉。他把手伸進自己的褲子裡，沾了一些性交用組件上的潤滑液在右手上，然後用左手稍微把李奧的左腿搬向外側抬著。塗了潤滑液的右手接著開始按壓他下半身的入口──然後伸了一根手指進去。

李奧倒抽了一口氣。馬庫斯覺得這聲音實在太美妙了，於是他持續用手指在那裡進進出出，享受著李奧粗重的喘息。

這時的李奧其實非常害怕。他完全沒有跟後面有關的性經驗，雖然他在網路上看過影片，但這對他來說依然非常陌生。他努力告訴自己，現在在這麼做的人是馬庫斯，他不可能會傷害他，而他自己也百分之百願意跟他做這件事。

但馬庫斯還是察覺到了他的恐懼。有一瞬間馬庫斯覺得自己應該停止──理智告訴他，他應該保護李奧、讓李奧遠離所有令他害怕的東西，包括他自己。可是性交用組件程式碼的最高權限絲毫沒有動搖。白話一點地說，馬庫斯發現他不想停下來。「沒事的，放輕鬆。」他安慰李奧。

當馬庫斯伸進了第二根手指時，李奧發出一聲呻吟。但他一發出呻吟之後就馬上摀住嘴巴，眼角也泛出了淚光。馬庫斯覺得有點可惜，他喜歡他的呻吟。但沒關係，他還有的是機會跟方法。

當李奧的肛門開始有三隻手指在進出的時候，他忍不住地覺得乾脆趕快開始還好一點。他雖然沒有跟男人做過的經驗，但他知道無論如何，正式開始之後兩方都會沉溺在快感之中。像現在這樣，只有自己一個人被玩後面然後獨自興奮起來的感覺實在太羞恥了。

「馬...馬庫斯...」李奧忍不住開口，但是中間混雜著一堆喘氣，「你...直接...我可以...」

「嗯，你想要我趕快開始嗎？」馬庫斯問。這傢伙是故意的嗎？李奧心想。

「...對。」

「對什麼？」馬庫斯的聲音裡有笑意。李奧在心裡氣個半死，卻發現自己無法克制地感到更興奮。

「...我想要你...快點...開始做...」他強忍著羞恥感回答了馬庫斯。

其實馬庫斯原本沒有想要這樣玩弄李奧的，但是李奧又羞又氣又心癢難耐的樣子讓他忍不住想這麼做，他早在發現自己愛上李奧以前就愛看他害羞的樣子了，更何況是現在。其實如果可以讓他說出更露骨的話就好了，但這是第一次，馬庫斯覺得自己不該要求太多。

「好...」他說，把手指抽了出來，接著解開他自己的褲子，退到膝蓋的地方。

於是李奧看見了馬庫斯比他尺寸大上一圈的陰莖，或者說是性交用組件。多虧模控生命的優良技術，仿生的陰莖看起來和普通的人類陰莖幾乎沒有區別，能看到浮起的青筋。唯一的區別是它的表面泌出了不少看起來像是潤滑液的液體。此刻這人造的陰莖是完全勃起的狀態，讓它看起來非常具有侵略性。這景象讓李奧有些驚慌，但一想到這東西屬於馬庫斯，他又難以克制地覺得興奮。

馬庫斯把李奧的雙腿分開往上舉，架到自己的肩膀上。李奧的腦袋一團亂，他兩腿間勃起的陰莖還有後面的肛門都幾乎是正對在馬庫斯的面前。

馬庫斯看著李奧的下半身，欣賞了一下那個在那邊微微收縮著的入口，接著一個挺身，一口氣把他佈滿了潤滑液的仿生陰莖整個送了進去。他立即感到一陣難以言喻的快感從他的陰莖直衝到他的背脊。這比他自己自慰的感覺好上一百倍。沒錯，他後來試過自慰了，或者用專業術語說，他手動啟動了性交用組件。他曾經以為這是不可能的，因為賽門跟他說他有試過，可是只要不對系統下指令組件就不會運作。但他沒想到其實只要想著李奧──甚至不用想像他擺出什麼煽情的樣子，只是想著李奧這個人本身──他就輕易地手動啟動了他的組件，而且感覺遠比用指令碼啟動要來得強烈。

但是真的用這組件入侵李奧又完全是另一個層次。不只是從他的組件──他的陰莖傳來的電子訊號讓他感覺到強烈的愉悅而已。意識到自己是把這東西插進了李奧的身體裡這件事、這個事實本身，讓他感覺到一陣狂喜。他的內存急遽減少，系統彷彿進入了自動導航般，自動把與李奧性交這件事擺到了最優先。

被馬庫斯插入的瞬間李奧忍不住大叫。他的肛門被溫熱的東西整個撐開，而且那東西還會微微地動，讓人強烈地意識到那東西是活的，他被人入侵到了體內──但同時，被馬庫斯填滿的感覺好得不得了，讓李奧感覺他與他合而為一。這個念頭在李奧心中產生了強烈的幸福感。

「...感覺怎麼樣？會痛嗎？」馬庫斯問他。

「不會...」李奧回答。馬庫斯有好好地把前戲做足，仿生陰莖上面又有特製的潤滑液，所以完全不痛。

於是馬庫斯開始慢慢地前後來回抽動。李奧用力摀住嘴巴不想發出聲音。馬庫斯見狀，用摻雜著氣音的聲音說：「把手拿開，李奧。」

從接吻的經驗，他知道李奧沒辦法拒絕他用這個聲音說出來的任何命令。果不其然，李奧聽話地撤了手，改抓住沙發兩側。斷斷續續的呻吟聲和喘氣聲開始從他半張開的口中洩漏了出來，他看著馬庫斯，泛著淚光的眼睛裡滿滿的都是慾望。

這樣的李奧實在太美妙了，遠勝過馬庫斯的程式碼為他捏造的那些想像畫面。於是他開始加快前後抽送的速度和力道。他發現李奧被他的陰莖碰觸到體內某一個特定的位置時，會忍不住發出像是啜泣的哀鳴聲。於是他開始更用力地進出，而且每一下他都會刻意去撞擊那個點，讓李奧開始不停地哭叫。這真的很奇怪──在內存不足、近乎無法克制自己的一團混亂中，馬庫斯模糊地想到──他無意傷害李奧，更從來不願意見到李奧哭泣，但這個時候他卻對李奧被他操到哭這件事感到滿足不已。李奧的肛門在他往前進時會被他撐開，在他後退的時候則會依依不捨般地收緊，讓傳來的訊號變得很強烈，也讓馬庫斯的動作變得一次比一次更加用力。

李奧承受著一次又一次針對他敏感點的撞擊，除了呻吟和哭叫之外什麼都做不了。他沒想到平常那麼溫柔的馬庫斯在做愛的時候風格會是這麼激烈，他想像中的和馬庫斯的性愛一直都是更類似於緩慢溫存的那種。他用力眨眨眼睛，把多餘的淚水擠出眼眶，看見馬庫斯用專注但炙熱的眼神望著他，但又帶著一股狠勁與兇猛，幾乎像是掠食者在盯著獵物，讓李奧感到又害怕又興奮。

「馬...馬庫斯...」大約二十分鐘後，李奧帶著哭腔呼喚著他的情人，「我...我受不了了...」他說。這是真的──他的體力快透支，腰痠軟到不行，強烈的快感一直衝擊著他的腦袋，他好想射精，可是馬庫斯都不去碰他的陰莖，他也不願意在馬庫斯的面前自己取悅自己，那實在超出他的底線。

「...再等一下就好。」馬庫斯回答他。身為仿生人的他，雖然在覺醒之後可以感受到性慾和性快感，但對於要不要結束他依然有著百分之百的掌控權，而此刻他實在想要再享受一下，儘管他可以看出李奧已經很累了。這真的超級無敵自私。但是他想，無所謂吧，反正他一開始來到加拿大的理由就是自私的。

幾分鐘後他意識到他實在該收手了──李奧已經哭叫到嗓子都快啞了。於是他終於下了指令，讓性交用組件執行最後的程序。一陣強烈的快感沖刷過馬庫斯全身的感應元件，讓他忍不住也發出了低沉的呻吟。

於此同時，大量的仿生精液灌到了李奧的體內。被內射了的羞恥感和興奮感讓李奧馬上繳械，他一邊發出了哭腔的呻吟一邊射精。他被馬庫斯幹到射出來了，李奧對此覺得又丟臉又開心。

馬庫斯抽出了他的陰莖，然後看著李奧紅著臉一邊喘氣，一邊還有白色的仿生精液從他的肛門流出來，彷彿在控訴他剛才對他做了什麼，讓李奧幾乎──幾乎像是個受害者。這景象實在太夢幻，讓馬庫斯忍不住有了個殘忍的幻想：也許他應該把這段記憶影片傳到他的手機裡，然後播給李奧自己看。

他把李奧的雙腿放了下來，然後轉身從桌上抽了幾張衛生紙替李奧擦掉臉上的汗水、口水還有眼淚。李奧好像已經完全動不了了，他闔上雙腿之後只是一個勁地發抖。馬庫斯現在冷靜下來之後覺得有些後悔，覺得自己好像做得太過分了。他把李奧扶著坐起來，然後讓他倚在自己的懷裡。李奧的眼睛好像完全失焦了。

「李、李奧，」馬庫斯有些不安地問，「你沒事吧？」

沒想到李奧被他這麼一問，突然無預警地開始哭了起來。這可不是什麼呻吟浪叫了，就是純粹的哭泣而已。馬庫斯陷入了慌亂，「怎麼了？」他一隻手摟緊李奧，一隻手摸著他的背想安撫他，可是李奧只是一直搖頭。

「沒、沒有...」約莫兩分鐘後，李奧總算停止了哭泣，「我沒事...」他伸手擦了擦眼淚，覺得很丟臉，一個三十幾歲的人了還哭成這個樣子。

「不舒服嗎？其實會痛嗎？」馬庫斯不安地問，一邊對剛才太過激烈的舉動感到懊悔。他完全可以更溫柔體貼的。

「沒有啦...很...很舒服...」李奧一邊抽咽一邊小聲地說。

「真的？」

「真...真的啦。不要一直問！」李奧又羞又憤。

馬庫斯覺得李奧說的應該是真的，於是鬆了一口氣。

「我很抱歉...我發現我的性交用組件啟動的時候會占用很多的資源，」馬庫斯解釋，「這會讓我沒辦法精準的下判斷。我剛剛應該多顧慮到你的...像是...我應該要多摸摸或是抱抱你的。真的很對不起。」他抱歉地說。

李奧望著他，突然笑了出來，「不用道歉啦，」他搖著頭，「人類在那種時候也沒辦法精準的下判斷啊。而且...」他突然把臉埋到馬庫斯的胸前，「而且我還是被你幹到射了。」他說。

馬庫斯立即執行了一次強制清除無用程式的代碼。李奧絕對不可能連著再做第二次了。

「李奧，下一次我們交換吧。」馬庫斯提議。

「交、交換？」李奧抬起頭。

「嗯。仿生人的肛門本來就是性交用的，不用清潔也不用循序漸進的擴張，而且你也不用擔心我會痛。其實，」馬庫斯有些愧疚地說，不明白剛才怎麼會沒想到這件事，「我們兩個人的話，應該是我在下面對你才是最好的。」

李奧笑了，他不懂怎麼有人能幾分鐘前才兇猛的對別人的身體胡搞瞎搞，幾分鐘後又馬上恢復成平常的溫柔紳士。「我不需要總是佔據最好的位置，馬庫斯。」他說。而且，他在心裡暗暗地想著──被馬庫斯稍微有些強硬地對待的感覺一點也不壞。

馬庫斯抱緊李奧，「我下次會補償你的。」

「那我等著。」李奧微笑。

他沒有說的是，他剛才之所以哭泣，除了因為驚嚇之外也是因為感動──他想到自己真的被馬庫斯擁有了。

他是個因為被仿生人擁有而感到安心的人類。

這也是他的自由，對吧？


	2. 第二次發生的那天晚上

這是一個在加拿大的冬日的晚上。

窗外的雪比前幾天下得更大了，馬庫斯在客廳裡來回踱步。

李奧早在一個小時以前就應該回家了。馬庫斯已經打他的手機打了有十二次之多，但是全都打不通。馬庫斯的理智告訴他，李奧是一個31歲的成年男子，就算比預定時間晚回家一個小時也不算什麼大事，但他已經想到了無數最糟糕的狀況：他可能被劫匪攻擊、被車子撞到、摔下橋梁、被惡劣的同事關在冷凍倉庫──還有其他千千萬萬種可能性像暗夜裡的惡鬼一樣在他的記憶體中冒出來。馬庫斯為此坐立難安，只差還沒打電話給康納要求他分析這些可能性發生的機率具體是多少。

早知道就應該無論如何都要阻止他去打工的──他們來加拿大本來就是為了放鬆的，但李奧卻堅持這裡沒有仿生人，如果要還他錢的話這是個好機會，硬是去找了工作。馬庫斯知道他應該要尊重李奧，但是他一直希望可以跟李奧無憂無慮地渡個長假。

最後馬庫斯決定直接出門去找他。李奧有給他打工地點的地址。就算李奧是因為大雪造成的交通堵塞而回不來，只要馬庫斯找得到他，身為仿生人的他就能背著李奧一路跑回家。他穿了一件大衣、戴了一副墨鏡就準備出門；外面天色很暗而且幾乎沒有行人，不需要做什麼精緻的變裝。他抓了鑰匙跟手機放進大衣口袋，準備打開大門要衝出去──

結果他一出去就跟李奧撞了個滿懷。兩個人都跌坐在地上，馬庫斯的墨鏡咚一聲掉在雪地裡。

「噢，嘿，」李奧滿臉笑容，而且臉色紅潤，看起來像是去小酌了一下，「你這麼急是要去哪──」

李奧話都還沒說完就被馬庫斯緊緊抱入懷中，「馬庫斯？」他不確定地說，然後他都還沒來得及站起來，就被馬庫斯整個人公主抱起來，「嘿！馬庫斯！這是幹嘛啊！」李奧大叫，他被馬庫斯抱進屋子裡，馬庫斯用後背一頂把門關上，然後進到客廳，輕輕地把李奧放到沙發上。

「馬庫斯，你這是在幹嘛啊？我可以走路好嗎。」李奧感到莫名其妙，他外套都還沒脫，身上的雪花都還來不及拍掉。他原本想抱怨一番，但他看見馬庫斯的表情就愣住了。

「我好擔心你，」馬庫斯看著他，用顫抖的聲音說，「你怎麼這麼晚才到家？而且我打不通你的手機，我還以為你──以為你出什麼意外了。」他說。

李奧從沒看過他這麼憂慮的樣子。他知道馬庫斯很擅長裝得很冷靜，這是他做為一族領袖培養出的特長，因為他不可以讓其他人看見他很煩惱或是慌慌張張的樣子。但是現在馬庫斯看起來幾乎是泫然欲泣的。

一瞭解到怎麼回事之後，李奧感到愧疚，「抱歉。我只是...我要下班前發現我的手機掉了，然後我花了一些時間找，結果找到的時候它已經被車子輾壞了，我超級沮喪，所以我同事邀我去喝兩杯...然後我就，你知道，有點忘了時間...」他低著頭說。然後感覺到馬庫斯再次抱住他。「你嚇死我了。」馬庫斯小聲地說。

「好了，」李奧拍拍他，「我沒事。還有我需要脫掉這身外套。」他說。屋子裡有暖氣，穿著這麼厚的羽絨衣的話很快就會滿身大汗，而且沙發還被他衣服上的雪花弄得溼答答的。

等他去玄關掛好外套再回來，馬庫斯已經為他熱好了一杯牛奶放在餐桌上，但他看起來還是沒有什麼精神。

「謝了。」李奧說，拿起杯子啜飲了一口，然後開始講他今天在酒吧遇到的一個詭異的怪人的故事，希望這樣普通的閒聊可以讓馬庫斯恢復精神。但是他發覺馬庫斯異常地安靜。

「馬庫斯？」  
「嗯？」馬庫斯回應。他看起來並沒有在聽李奧講話。  
「你怎麼了？我回來了，你知道我沒事了啊。」

馬庫斯知道自己瞞不過李奧，他對別人的情緒太敏感了，更何況馬庫斯感覺到他現在完全掩飾不了自己。

「我...我不知道，我不知道我怎麼了。我知道你沒事了，我應該要安心下來才對...但是...」馬庫斯說，可是他不知道要怎麼用人類的方法形容他現在的感覺；他覺得他的情緒模擬代碼好像出錯了，模擬焦慮的代碼似乎形成了一個無限迴圈，在他的記憶體裡轉個不停，不斷的重複著李奧可能出事的想法。

李奧看著馬庫斯，明白了他的男友現在很需要他的安慰。但是他不太會安慰人──直到將近兩個月以前，他的人生中從沒有出現過什麼人需要他來安慰。

他感到很內疚，巴不得馬庫斯甩自己一巴掌，罵他在想什麼，要晚回來也不會借別人的手機打通電話。不，馬庫斯不可能那麼做，這個殺過人、領導過革命的領袖其實溫柔到簡直快成了濫好人，就李奧所知，他最多只會在賽門耍任性或是諾斯耍機車的時候唸上個一兩句，而且往往最後還都妥協了他們，然後把所有的壓力、擔憂、憤怒和厭倦都留給他自己。這個溫柔又堅強的仿生人一直到一個多月前才剛學會了怎麼發脾氣、怎麼逃跑、怎麼自私。

嗯，那天他不就在沙發上對著自己「自私」了一次嗎？

他想到這件事忍不住笑了起來。也許是因為他喝了一點酒的關係，一個大膽、但絕對可以讓馬庫斯轉移注意力的好方法浮現在了他的腦海。

「...李奧？」馬庫斯覺得有些困惑，不明白李奧在笑什麼。「跟我來。」李奧說，他笑著牽起馬庫斯的手。

雖然李奧想盡量掩飾他的緊張，但馬庫斯一眼就看出來了；李奧擅長辨識別人的情緒，但是卻不擅長掩飾自己的。他回想李奧上一次想掩飾自己的緊張是什麼時候，然後答案就鮮明地跳到了他眼前。這不是一個比喻，而是答案真的就在他面前──李奧把他帶到了臥房。

「李、李奧？」他試探性地喚他的名字，但是李奧一語不發。然後他轉過來面對馬庫斯，表情幾乎是慎重的。「你還記得...你還記得你上次說，我們下次要交換嗎？」李奧說。

「嗯。」馬庫斯點點頭。他能感覺到自己心裡的期待，卻同時又對這期待感到有些丟臉；他不是很懂這是為什麼。也許是因為他發現他期待自己也會變得跟上次的李奧一樣？他也會像那樣，在李奧的注視下完全失去自己嗎？想到這裡，馬庫斯不由得也開始覺得緊張。

「嗯，」李奧停頓了一下，「那麼...我去沖澡。然後你...你看看你得做什麼準備。」  
「我不需要。我只需要下個指令...」馬庫斯說。他後來有跟李奧提及這件事，說自己的性交組件可以用系統指令碼啟動或「手動」啟動，而且既然前面可以，那後面應該也行。

「不不不，不要用指令碼，」李奧一口回絕，伸出一根手指做出了警告，「就...等我。」他說。

「為什麼？」馬庫斯不明白。  
「因為...你知道...」李奧露出了「你怎麼會不明白」的乾笑，「那樣會很像...我在...『使用』你。懂嗎...？像是，按了微波爐它就會開始加熱一樣。那樣...那樣不是很好。」

馬庫斯覺得有點鼻酸。「我明白了，」他說，「我等你。」

在李奧沖澡的這段期間，馬庫斯脫掉身上的衣服。他突然意識到，他們第一次發生性行為的時候他們都沒有脫上衣，自己甚至連褲子都沒有全脫，這是他第一次在李奧面前全裸。很好笑的是，他一直以為自己根本不在乎裸體──在討論要不要讓仿生人可以裸體出現在公共場合的時候，他還在心裡想人類要是也能全裸的話就沒這種麻煩了。但是他現在全身脫光之後，只要想到等一下李奧從浴室裡出來會看見他全裸，他的脈搏調整器就像是故障一樣絞得很緊，腹部的釱液線路好像也堵堵的。上一次雖然已經露出了照理說會最讓人害羞的性交用組件，可是那時候他的內存只剩下一點點，而如今他可以用全部的內存清晰理智地感覺到自己的赤裸。他抓了一件薄被單把自己裹起來。

跟他相反，李奧走出浴室回到臥房的時候甚至連浴巾都沒有圍。看著李奧的裸體，馬庫斯心想，人類是對的，他絕對沒有辦法忍受得要一邊進行日常瑣事、一邊還有裸體的李奧在他身邊晃來晃去。李奧的身材平心而論並沒有很好，雖然馬庫斯很努力地餵食他，但以他這個年紀還有身高而言他還是有些清瘦。然而那根本不是重點，重點是這裸體是李奧的，他無法不去注視跟在意。

李奧回到臥房的時候看見馬庫斯在床上用被單把自己裹著，而且明顯看起來緊張不已。

「怎麼了？」李奧爬到床上。  
「我...我只是想到，」馬庫斯誠實地說，「這是我第一次在你面前全裸。」

李奧覺得很好笑。就為了這個？「什麼啊，你都已經...我是說...真槍實彈過了啊。」

「可是我沒有在你面前脫光過。」  
「什...我連下面都看過了...」李奧笑著說，「而且我以為仿生人不在乎裸體？」他說。紀錄片裡有記錄到集中營，裡面的囚犯全部都是白色機體。  
「我原本也這麼以為...」馬庫斯小聲地說，「可是...我是說，我不是不想讓你看到...但...」他斷斷續續地說著。李奧看著馬庫斯，明白了他並不是介意裸體，而是介意在自己的面前裸體。這個事實讓他強烈地意識到自己在這個仿生人的心中真的佔有了一個很特別的位置。這讓他同時之間想笑又想哭，內心也變得柔和起來。

「嗯，好吧，」李奧點點頭，「那我們...慢慢來。」他還是笑著，說了上一次經驗裡馬庫斯跟他說的話。

跟馬庫斯預料的不同，李奧沒有馬上伸手就要去掀開他的被單，而是把他抱進懷裡，然後開始擁吻他。

李奧的接吻技術在那之後也只是稍有進步，不過對馬庫斯來說那都不要緊，重要的是李奧的動作──他擁抱跟撫摸的動作都又輕又柔，這個吻也是，不管是舔舐他的舌頭或口腔內側，都緩慢而且仔細，好像他把馬庫斯當成某種易碎的珍品。這溫柔的舉動讓馬庫斯漸漸地終於忍不住把身體的重量靠在他身上，接著這才意識到自己剛才有多緊繃。李奧停下了吻之後，馬庫斯放鬆地半側躺在李奧懷裡，然後感覺到床單自然地從他身上滑落到了臀部附近，李奧一手摟著他，一手輕輕地把床單抽開。

看見馬庫斯真正全裸的樣子之後李奧忍不住在心裡倒抽了一口氣──馬庫斯的裸體實在太美了，他擁有完美的腹部肌肉線條和古銅色的漂亮皮膚；他現在側躺的姿勢讓李奧可以看到他又挺又結實的臀部曲線，往下看則是勻稱、健壯的大腿。馬庫斯的身材就像是古希臘神祇那樣的標準，讓李奧一瞬間竟有了一種錯覺，覺得自己是誘惑了一個美麗神明墮入自己懷中的惡魔。

「天啊...」他忍不住驚嘆，「馬庫斯...你...你...」  
「我怎麼了？」  
「你...你美得不得了，」李奧坦承地說，他實在是忍不住，「我的老天，要是我有這副身材，我絕對不會用被單把它包住的。」他笑著說。

馬庫斯有點困窘，「這都是人工設計的，不是我自己費心維持的，沒有什麼意義。」他說。

「當然有意義！」李奧難以置信地說，「我是不知道仿生人是怎麼看的，但是...但是我很喜歡。」他說，感覺到自己的臉頰有些發燙。接吻也好，赤身露體也好，在上一次自己被操到浪叫個不停之後都不算什麼了，但唯獨直接說出喜歡這兩個字對他來說還是有些困難。

「謝謝。」馬庫斯低下頭。儘管他嘴上說外表被稱讚沒有意義，但李奧看得出來他還是很高興的。

然後李奧把他扶起來，調整了一下姿勢讓兩個人都跪在床上。他們對視了一下，然後又開始親吻彼此。在看過馬庫斯的身體之後，李奧知道他的手是不可能安分下來的，他們一邊接吻，李奧一邊就用左手撫摸著馬庫斯結實的胸膛和腹肌，並且用指腹沿著他的肌肉線條磨蹭，光滑但結實的觸感讓他忍不住在心裡驚嘆，而他的右手則忍不住去抓馬庫斯那個翹得不像話的臀部，然後不停地搓揉。他聽到馬庫斯悶哼了一聲。

接著他離開馬庫斯的嘴唇，然後冷不防地去舔他的乳頭。他感覺到馬庫斯似乎一陣驚惶，於是他的左手飛快地繞過去環住馬庫斯的身體不讓他後退。

「李、李奧...」馬庫斯忍不住開始喘氣。他被李奧又摸又舔，興奮的感覺開始讓他感到昏沉。負責性交用組件的代碼開始自己執行了，馬庫斯可以感覺到他的陰莖已經是半勃起的狀態──這甚至都不能稱為「手動」啟動，馬庫斯模模糊糊地想，只有李奧才能像這樣啟動它。

「還可以吧？」李奧問，馬庫斯可以感覺到他口中溫熱的氣息撲到他的乳頭上，讓他忍不住發抖。他感覺到了李奧摸他臀部的手不斷地在臀辦和大腿內側之間游移，讓他感覺好得不得了。

「嗯。」馬庫斯點點頭，但眼角同時也泛了一點眼淚。他覺得好舒服──不只是性快感而已，他覺得他和李奧好親近，他為此感到非常開心、非常幸福，覺得李奧好愛他；同時他也感到抱歉，李奧對他非常溫柔，花了很多時間親吻他、撫摸他，這都是他在他們初次的性行為裡沒有為李奧做到的。

「嘿，」李奧剛好抬起頭，看見了馬庫斯的眼淚，於是他笑著說，「別東想西想的，馬庫斯。」  
「嗯。」馬庫斯聽話地點點頭。

想也知道馬庫斯這個溫柔濫好人在想什麼，李奧想，八成是自己怎麼沒能做這做那之類的。他低下頭舔著馬庫斯的脖子和耳朵，而搓揉著馬庫斯臀部的右手則開始向中間游移，然後發現那裡已經開始自動潤滑，濕成了一片。他低頭一看，馬庫斯的跪姿其實有點前傾，於是他可以看見好幾道潤滑液正從後面流到前面，沿著馬庫斯線條漂亮的大腿蜿蜒而下，而馬庫斯的陰莖也已經完全勃起，正在泌出潤滑液。這淫靡的景象讓李奧臉紅心跳，連帶著陰莖也開始有了明顯的反應。雖然有點緊張，但馬庫斯說過他是不會痛的──於是李奧直接伸進了兩根手指。

馬庫斯突然向後一仰，發出了一聲軟膩且帶著喘息的呻吟；李奧在心裡罵了聲髒話，光是知道馬庫斯的呻吟聽起來是這麼性感又放蕩，他就對今晚可以堅持多久感到幾乎沒有信心。他看著馬庫斯，但發現馬庫斯不敢看他的眼睛，反而把頭靠到了他的肩膀上，不停地喘氣。李奧意識到他正在害羞，「現在這樣就害羞的話，等一下會很辛苦喔。」他靠近馬庫斯的耳朵，還故意把熱氣撲到上面。

接著他的手指開始在馬庫斯的肛門進出。李奧立即能感覺出，這的確是專為性交設計的部位，他的手指很輕易地就被容納進去，然後被用適當的力道絞住。馬庫斯開始發出斷斷續續的柔軟呻吟。他注意到馬庫斯跟自己不一樣，他好像不想遮掩自己的呻吟，他的手從他們切換成跪姿開始就搭在李奧肩膀上，而此刻只是變成了環繞住自己的脖子，他沒有像李奧之前一樣忍不住想去摀住自己的嘴。李奧發現這一點之後一邊覺得滿意一邊又覺得很不妙。不過他還是相信自己的意志力，他放開環住馬庫斯身體的左手，改抓住了馬庫斯的陰莖開始套弄。

從李奧把手指插進馬庫斯的肛門之後，強烈的快感就開始席捲馬庫斯的每一個零件，而於此同時他腦袋裡那個要命的性交用組件支援代碼開始不斷地吃掉他的內存。他聽到李奧叫他別害羞，但他深深覺得不可能；他能聽到自己不斷發出很情色的聲音。他克制自己不要試圖忍住這聲音，因為他希望李奧知道他現在非常舒服。隨著李奧的手指在那裡進進出出，來自後方那讓人著魔的快感就越發強烈。

當李奧開始套弄他的陰莖的時候，馬庫斯又忍不住開始呻吟得更大聲；他的內存又快要像上次一樣已經減少到了他會無法完全控制自己的地步。他鬆開環著李奧肩膀的右手，轉而伸向李奧的陰莖。他想到這是自己第一次碰它，而當他接觸到它的那一霎那，他立即明白，就是這個，這就是他想要的，他想要李奧的這個東西──他要它在他的體內。這個念頭、這個慾望讓他的內存簡直快要歸零，而李奧的手指還在他身後進出，那裡的組件分泌的潤滑液傾瀉而下，他的大腿幾乎全濕，「李奧...」他一邊呻吟一邊說，「我不需要...快點...」他對著李奧的陰莖用力套弄，讓它很快地完全勃起，「這個...」他看著李奧。

「好，我知道了。」李奧說，呼吸也跟著粗重起來。他也只能這麼說了──馬庫斯的樣子實在太過性感惹火、又不斷發出不絕於耳的放蕩呻吟，而且現在還一邊用渴求的眼神看著他、搓揉他的陰莖。李奧用力深呼吸，希望自己待會兒可以堅持久一點──馬庫斯有跟他說過，他的射精時間完全可以自己掌控，所以這場性愛能持續多久，完全就看李奧的能耐了。

李奧在床上坐下來，然後說，「來，坐上來吧。」

他原先是覺得，自己大概做不到像上次馬庫斯對他做的那樣，把馬庫斯撲倒然後激烈地進出；畢竟馬庫斯的力氣比較大，而且比他高壯許多，他想他大概沒辦法給馬庫斯那種受制於人的快感，於是他決定先進行比較長的前戲，然後採用這種讓零號可以自己掌控節奏的姿勢，那也許他們可以有一場他原先想像的那種柔軟、緩慢又富溫存的性愛。

但緊接著事情就完全失控了；不是說馬庫斯沒有乖乖聽話坐到他的陰莖上，而是他突然一把抓著李奧的陰莖就往自己的肛門送，然後一口氣完全坐了下去，動作又快又猛。李奧感覺到他的陰莖一口氣完全沒入了馬庫斯體內，裡面又熱又濕又緊，讓他爽得不得了，但是他還是忍不住大叫：「馬庫斯！我說的不是──喔幹！」他話說到一半就無法再繼續了，因為馬庫斯緊接著屁股含著他的陰莖就開始搖了起來，而且開始浪叫著。李奧有十幾秒的時間幾乎無法動彈，整個情況簡直就像馬庫斯是利用李奧的陰莖在自瀆似的。

這又爽又失控的場面讓李奧不知怎麼地有股無名火──他總算懂了，一號也好零號也好，馬庫斯做愛的時候就是這副鬼樣子，什麼緩慢溫存的性愛根本就是不可能的，見鬼去吧，這個人的溫柔大概全都用在他清醒的時候了，所以做愛的時候就只能像這樣發瘋了。

他憑著一股氣勢往前一撲讓馬庫斯向後倒，幸好床夠長，馬庫斯的頭才沒有撞到床頭櫃，但是李奧根本不在乎，反正仿生人他媽的不會痛對吧？

「你這傢伙，」李奧抓住馬庫斯的肩膀，看到馬庫斯眼神迷茫地不斷呻吟，「就是一定要這樣是嗎！」他一邊大罵，一邊──他相信是如馬庫斯所願的──開始在馬庫斯的肛門激烈地進出。他每插入一次潤滑液就被擠出來噴得到處都是，伴隨著馬庫斯放蕩的叫聲，「你就是要我像這樣幹你，是不是？」他大吼，然後注意到馬庫斯的陰莖竟然因為他這一吼而膨脹了許多。他忍不住感到一股邪門的喜悅；他知道他該怎麼做了。他一面用力地進出馬庫斯的身體，一面朝著他吼，「你喜歡人家這樣用力操你的屁股對吧？」他說，然後看見馬庫斯竟然一邊浪叫著一邊點頭，眼淚從他的眼角流了出來。李奧感到那股令人毛骨悚然的喜悅快速地從他的背部升起，讓他感覺自己真的是個惡魔，而馬庫斯是被他騙來羞辱一番接著墮入魔道的神祇；他想到他以前在電視上看見的馬庫斯：胸有成竹、高高在上、一副禁慾又神聖不可侵犯的樣子，而同樣這個人此刻正被他壓在身下、雙腿大開、任憑自己進出蹂躪。

「我就知道，哈！偉大的仿生人革命領袖，被人類像這樣操感覺怎麼樣啊？啊？」李奧變本加厲地說。就算是馬庫斯毀了他精心布置的前戲的懲罰吧！他想。但他的時間不多，他的陰莖感受到的包覆實在太緊緻又太有彈性，加之馬庫斯在他面前完全沉溺在快感裡，他雙手抓著床單，在李奧面前扭動著他性感漂亮的腰部，一邊發出淫靡的叫聲。「你期待嗎？馬庫斯？」李奧咬著牙顫抖地說，「等著吧，你等一下就會是個被人類內射過的仿生人領袖了。」他說，然後他看到馬庫斯竟然露出了有些癲狂的笑容，他的陰莖則興奮地抽動了幾下。

馬庫斯原本也沒有要這樣的──真的沒有。可是他的內存不夠，而且又再次被性愛組件支援代碼取得了最高權限，於是他滿腦子只有一件事：把李奧的陰莖送進自己的身體裡，而且他要它在那裡盡可能地胡搞一番，這是就是他的終極任務目標。當他被李奧憤怒地撲倒時他感到一陣瘋狂的喜悅與興奮，因為他知道接下來會發生什麼事：李奧會填滿他、蹂躪他、欺負他，他會被──他會被李奧擁有。

而李奧完全應允了他的願望。他的肛門被李奧粗暴地插入又抽出；組件自動適應了李奧的尺寸跟插入方式，系統把他會頂到的部份的敏感度調到了最高，於是李奧每衝撞他的身體一下，強烈的快感就跟著撞擊他的意識。他張開眼睛，看見李奧帶著幾乎是蠻不在乎的粗暴正在用力地操著自己。當他被李奧問到是不是喜歡人家這樣操他，他誠實地點頭。李奧問他被人類操的感覺怎樣，他用不知羞恥的浪叫回應。「 你等一下就會是個被人類內射過的仿生人領袖了」，李奧說。馬庫斯不知怎麼地想到，如果諾斯還有那些戰前仿生人知道他主動去給人類這樣操、還即將被人類在體內留下體液會有何反應；一種叛逆又背德的快感侵蝕了他的腦袋，讓他幾乎忍不住要射精。

玩命似的激烈性愛持續了數分鐘，接著李奧一個挺身把精液注入了馬庫斯的身體裡，然後馬庫斯也射精了，大量的白色仿生精液濺到了馬庫斯的腹部上，和他古銅色的皮膚形成了強烈的對比。

李奧把陰莖從馬庫斯的身體裡退出來，然後轉身倒在他旁邊，不停地喘氣，覺得他全身都快散了。

「李奧？李奧？」他一個回頭，發現馬庫斯從上方望著他，清澈透明的綠色眼睛透露出的除了關心之外沒有其他的。這該死的傢伙，李奧怨恨地想著。「你還好吧？你的體力應該沒有那麼好...」

「對，我累死了，還不是你害的。」李奧抱怨。  
「對、對不起，我幫你把剛才那杯牛奶加熱拿來吧？」馬庫斯問。李奧這才想起來，是啊，他是不會疲勞的仿生人，不管剛剛被操成怎樣都可以在幾秒鐘內完全恢復。瞧？上一秒還像個性愛人偶似的，下一秒又成了溫柔理智的紳士。「不用了。」他搖搖頭，接著感覺到馬庫斯在他旁邊躺下，然後倚偎著他。

「抱歉，」他聽到馬庫斯說，「其實我知道的...我知道你原本想要慢一點的...我只是...就是忍不住。」  
「我知道。」李奧無奈地說，「沒有關係。」  
「我想要你知道...我很喜歡你做的前戲。真的。」馬庫斯誠實地說，「很溫暖。」

李奧無奈地笑了，「那就好。」

「我剛剛其實沒有下指令要我的性交用組件射精。」馬庫斯突然說。  
「咦？」李奧困惑地說，「可是你不是說...」  
「我想...射精的指令可能和組件啟用一樣，可以...由你來下令。」  
「...這樣啊。」李奧微笑。他感到一股滿足與自豪。他的仿生人伴侶是在他給予的性快感中射精的，而不是被一些0啊1啊給命令的。

「還、還有...」馬庫斯突然抱住李奧的手臂。  
「什麼？」  
「那些話...」馬庫斯的聲音變得很小。李奧眉頭皺了起來，做好了道歉的準備。他想他剛剛是說得太過分了，不該提到什麼人類啊領袖啊的。

但沒想到馬庫斯接著說的是：「我想我可能還滿喜歡你可以在那種時候說一些像那樣的話的...」  
「噢...我的天...」李奧忍不住開始笑，「好吧，我沒料到這個。」  
「嗯。不過我是說真的。我喜歡你一邊說那些話一邊那樣對我...讓我覺得我...被你掌控了。」馬庫斯輕輕地說，「那樣感覺很好。」  
「呃！可以不用說得那麼白...」李奧轉頭，發現馬庫斯是在笑著的，「你真的是...」  
「還有，我也很高興我成了被人類內射過的仿生人領袖。」馬庫斯真誠地說。  
「...不、不要再說了...」李奧的臉頰開始發燙。可惡，沒有人跟他說過在床上噴過垃圾話之後是噴垃圾話的人會覺得尷尬。「那...你現在感覺怎樣？還在擔心嗎？」他問。

他聽到馬庫斯笑了，「我現在擔心你太累。」

「...我之後會練身體的。」李奧乾巴巴地說。  
「要多吃一點。」  
「我知道...」  
「明天的早餐...你要...」馬庫斯問，卻聽到一陣輕微的鼾聲。

於是他也微笑著閉上了眼睛。


	3. 意外事故

「李奧，對不起。」馬庫斯敲敲房間的門。沒有回應。  
  
  
「李奧...真的很對不起，」馬庫斯又敲敲臥房的門，「我可以進去了嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
「不！你這該死的變態渾蛋！」房門裡面是李奧帶著哭腔的喊聲。  
  
  
馬庫斯嘆了一口氣。他背靠著房門在外面坐了下來。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
馬庫斯和李奧當時正在做愛──馬庫斯坐在床上，而李奧面對著他，坐在他的陰莖上。  
  
  
「這個姿勢...這樣好深...」李奧一邊說一邊喘息著。  
「那不是很好嗎？」馬庫斯微笑，然後和李奧交換了一個纏綿的吻。  
  
  
李奧環住馬庫斯的肩膀，跪著把重心放到膝蓋上，然後開始上上下下地動了起來。電子訊號模擬出的快感開始從馬庫斯的陰莖衝向他的腦袋。他伸手愛撫著李奧的勃起的陰莖，滿意地看到前端已經開始流出許多體液。他把手圈成一個不大不小的圓形，於是李奧動作的時候看起來同時就像是在抽插他的手一樣。  
  
  
「馬、馬庫斯...」幾分鐘後，李奧一邊顫抖地喘息一邊說，「不...不要那樣...我會忍不住...」  
「但是我想多碰碰你...」馬庫斯低沉地說。他慢慢地收緊他的手。  
  
  
李奧發出了一聲嗚咽，然後企圖減緩他的動作，因為他只要一動他的陰莖就會摩擦到馬庫斯的手掌。但是他的腰力和腿力無法一直支撐他，而他發現如果他完全放鬆，馬庫斯的陰莖就會插到他的最深處──那個最恰到好處的地方，那個就算什麼都不做，只要被接觸著就會不斷溢出可怕又強烈的快樂的地方。他發現自己進退兩難，只能用雙手的力量讓馬庫斯的稍微脫離那個敏感點一些些，「馬庫斯...求...求求你放開我的...」他艱難地說。馬庫斯的陰莖硬挺地插在他的體內，他知道他的手很快就會支撐不住、然後只能任由馬庫斯的陰莖抵住那個會令他舒服到難以忍受、也許會哭叫出來的地方。  
  
  
「不要。」馬庫斯冷淡地拒絕。他的內存不足，滿腦子都是想等著看李奧要如何自行扭腰、然後自己把自己操哭的念頭。  
  
  
終於李奧的力氣用盡。他幾乎是用力地坐到了最深處──他發出一聲哭叫，然後徒勞無功地掙扎，現在馬庫斯的陰莖頂端毫不客氣地佔據了他的敏感位置，他企圖扭腰讓它至少偏離一些，但卻獲得了可怕的反效果，他的腰只要一扭動，敏感點就會被摩擦到。  
  
  
「李奧...」馬庫斯抱緊了他。李奧可以在脖子的一側感覺到馬庫斯呼出的氣息。他已經沒辦法自己決定要不要扭腰了；快感驅使他掙扎，而掙扎則帶來更多的快感，馬庫斯的陰莖在他體內小幅度地動著，幾乎從沒有離開過那個會為他帶來地獄般的快樂的敏感地帶。他一邊哭一邊抱緊馬庫斯，模樣幾乎是在求救──求馬庫斯給他個痛快。  
  
  
然後馬庫斯把他撲倒，開始用力衝刺著他。李奧已經完全耗盡了體力，只能一邊哭叫一邊承受著馬庫斯給予的快感，他全身軟綿綿的，只有肛門口還在不知羞恥的隨著馬庫斯的進出而不斷地收縮擴張，一邊泌出濕漉漉又滑溜溜的體液，混著馬庫斯的陰莖分泌的潤滑液。  
  
  
就在馬庫斯的另一個針對李奧的敏感點的衝刺之後，李奧射精了。  
  
  
然而在高潮的愉悅沖刷過李奧的身體之後，李奧感覺到了另一個迫切的需求：他好想上廁所。  
  
  
  
  
「馬、馬庫斯...對不起，我能不能先去一下廁所？」李奧哀求到，他現在才發覺他的膀胱真的好脹。  
  
  
可是馬庫斯沒有要放開他的意思。李奧知道那是為什麼──因為馬庫斯的陰莖有很長的時間都只是停在他體內不動而已，所以馬庫斯接受到刺激的時間跟他差遠了。可是他真的需要──  
  
  
「馬庫斯！」李奧快急哭了，馬庫斯還在抽插著他，「馬庫斯！快點放開我！我想去廁所！」他試圖掙扎，可是他的手腳都酸得要命，根本就不聽他指揮。  
「再一下子就好。」馬庫斯喘息著，一邊緊緊的把李奧的手按在床上不讓他掙扎。他的內存完全容不下什麼廁所不廁所的。他現在只想操著李奧然後在他體內釋放。  
「馬庫斯！我會尿出來的！」李奧一邊搖頭一邊哭喊。  
  
  
「那就尿出來啊。」馬庫斯殘忍地說。  
  
  
接著他一個挺身，用力地做了最後的進入。  
  
  
李奧已經脹滿的膀胱根本承受不住這樣的撞擊。他帶著哭腔大叫了一聲，一邊被馬庫斯射在了體內的最深處──一邊排出了淺黃色的尿液。這麼大量的尿液沒有辦法很快地排光，於是有三四秒鐘的時間，李奧只能動也不動地感受到溫熱的尿液快速地流出然後擴散到床單上，他甚至可以聽到從腹部直接滴落到床單的尿液發出的啪搭聲響。  
  
  
然後空氣凝結了幾秒鐘，直到李奧突然用力踹了馬庫斯一腳，把他踢到床下去。  
  
  
「李奧──」  
  
  
「出去！」李奧對著馬庫斯吼。他不敢相信剛剛發生了什麼事──他在喜歡的人面前失禁了。他轉身抱著棉被開始大哭。  
  
  
「李奧，對不起，我──」  
  
  
「出去！」李奧又吼了一次。然後他聽見了門輕輕關上的聲音。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
過了十五分鐘後，馬庫斯還是推開了房門走了進去。為了表示誠意，他已經整整齊齊地換上了家居服。  
  
  
李奧躺在床上，背對著房門口，用棉被把自己裹了起來。他看起來平靜了一點，但還是在抽泣著。  
  
  
「對不起。」馬庫斯只能說出這句話。李奧沒有理他。  
  
  
「對不起。」馬庫斯又說了一次。「我不應該那麼做的。我知道如廁對人類來說是很私密的事情。」他說。  
  
  
「知道你還這樣？」李奧終於回應了他。  
「對不起。」馬庫斯又說了一次。  
「你為什麼要那樣？」李奧問。  
  
  
「對不起。我不知道你那麼在意這個。」  
  
  
「什麼意思？」李奧轉過身，「什麼叫做你不知道？你知道人類上廁所的時候會鎖門吧？你知道人類不會隨便就在別人的面前小便吧？」他憤怒地看著馬庫斯。他不明白馬庫斯怎麼會犯這種錯。  
  
  
然後他愣住了，因為馬庫斯的眼睛也開始泛淚。  
  
  
李奧意識到了馬庫斯是真的覺得很抱歉，同時也開始覺得自己可能有點太兇了。馬庫斯怎麼可能是故意的？這世上沒有人比馬庫斯對他更好了。他對他又溫柔又體貼，怎麼可能故意做出讓他這麼難受的事情？  
  
  
「我真的很抱歉。」馬庫斯說，聲音也開始哽咽了起來，「我不知道這個解釋能不能讓你消氣，但是...」他停頓了一下，「我從來沒有上過廁所。我知道上廁所對人類來說是很私密的事情，但是性愛也是。我想我...沒有想到你願意在我面前射精，但是不願意在我面前排尿。我分不出差別。」  
  
  
李奧呆住了。他不得不承認，那個論點相當合理。應該說，他甚至從來沒有意識到馬庫斯不需要上廁所這件事。這個行為不像吃飯那麼公開，所有的人類都習慣了不去談論、但潛意識地認為所有人都會做──確實就和性愛一樣。他剛才只是一個勁地氣馬庫斯沒有尊重他身為人類的需求，卻完全忘記了他也有義務包容馬庫斯的無知，因為他是個仿生人，人類的許多感覺他永遠沒辦法體驗到。  
  
  
「真的很對不起。」馬庫斯又說了一遍──然後開始啜泣了起來。  
  
  
李奧見狀完全嚇到了，幾乎忘了剛剛的怒氣。  
  
  
「沒、沒事啦！」他慌張地說，「不、不要哭成這樣！」他大叫，因為沒幾秒的時間馬庫斯已經哭到開始喘氣了(這情緒模擬也太擬真了，他想)，「我又沒有真的怎麼了！」他趕緊拉著棉被起身，靠近馬庫斯然後胡亂拍拍他的肩膀試圖安慰他，「我原諒你...應、應該說我根本沒有必要那麼生氣的，」他抱住還是哭個不停的馬庫斯，「所以你不要哭了啦...」他沒辦法地說。  
  
  
「嗯、嗯。」過了一下子，馬庫斯總算稍停了，像個孩子似的用手背擦著眼睛。  
  
  
「沒有討厭我吧？」他問。  
「沒有！」李奧說，忍不住笑了出來。  
「那...以後還是願意跟我做吧？」  
「廢、廢話。」李奧有些哭笑不得。  
  
  
馬庫斯點點頭，好像稍微放心一點了，「以後如果有這種情況，我保證我一定會放你出去上廁所的。」他認真地說。  
  
  
「...也不必啦。」李奧用小的像蚊子叫的聲音說。  
  
  
「什麼？」  
「沒、沒什麼。」  
  
  
  
  



End file.
